Utility meters measure the amount of a utility (such as electricity) being consumed by a user (for example, a domestic user, or a business user, etc). Where the utility meter is configured to measure electricity usage (an electricity consumption meter), known techniques for measuring electricity consumption include measuring current using at least one current measuring device (which may comprise, for example, a resistor shunt and/or a current transformer) and/or measuring voltage using a voltage measuring device (which may comprise, for example, a potential divider), using which consumed power and energy may be determined.